lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
David M
David Matz is an actor, best known for his role as Bread Nelson in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. Biography 2014 In 2014, David was inquired by Ryan Bowman as to whether he wanted to be in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, although he refused due to a lack of interest. He would have likely played several corrupt employees in the film. He was later offered the role of main antagonist Bread Nelson in the short film Bread's Crumbs. David accepted after being told that "his character would kill people", which he deemed interesting. David shot the film in June 2014. In August, unreleased archival footage of David as Nelson was featured in The Biggest Fish of Them All, the first Bread's Crumbs interquel. 2015 After plans for a sequel to Bread's Crumbs began in July 2014, David developed a poor relationship with Ryan, who took on the hobby of making videos that poked fun at him. Scott later cited that Ryan developed an apparent obsession over making jokes about David, which lasted for several years up to his expulsion. Despite playing a major role in the first film, and serving as the series' title character of sorts, David declined to return for Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. A brief cameo of him was shot at the last minute, though it served little purpose in terms of the film's story. In August, unreleased archival footage of Bread Nelson was featured in The Conundrum Dimension, a Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel. 2016 David returned to play Bread Nelson in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam via unreleased archival audio, with much of his role having him speak to Nazi Mitch over a phone call. Interestingly, David had more lines in the third film than he did in the first film, all through the use of archival audio. 2017 In February 2017, it was announced that Scrub Slam wouldn't be the final film in the series, and that a fourth film would be created. David was not expected to reprise the role of Bread Nelson in the film, which made it the first main installment without the character. Nelson briefly appears via a picture, though David wasn't credited for this. Legacy Though David wasn't a member of the LS100 crew, he inadvertantly helped to build the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe through his portrayal of Bread Nelson. While he doesn't make films with Scott, David maintains contact with several of his friends, and more recently came to understandings with several of them - including Scott. Filmography As Actor *''Bread's Crumbs (2014) - Bread Nelson *The Biggest Fish of Them All'' (2014) - Bread Nelson (cameo - archival footage) *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - Bread Nelson (cameo) *''The Conundrum Dimension'' (2015) - Bread Nelson (archival audio) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016 - final film role) - Bread Nelson (cameo - archival audio) Trivia *David's only acting role is as Bread Nelson in the ''Bread's Crumbs series. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Inactive Actors